The Grim Adventures of Starscream and the Reaper
by Thunderstarwarp
Summary: Megatron and Mandy make at bet for their friends. If Mandy wins she gets Starscream and if Megatron wins he gets Grim. Who will win? A Transformers and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Crossover.
1. Pink Cubes?

The Grim Adventures of

Starscream and

The Reaper

By: Matthew Moore

**Chapter 1** Pink Cubes?

Grim, Billy, and Mandy were all walking downtown of Endsville. It was warm and happy day for them or basically for Grim. On days like this Mandy is in a calmer mood than she usually is. But the day was going by slowly so they all went for a walk…and to make Billy shut up by giving him junk food that he eats all at home.

"I'm still hungry!" Billy yelled as they all walked out of the 7 eleven.

"Billy! I bought you nineteen Atomic Frenzy Cakes and now I'm broke! How can you still be hungry?" Grim yelled back as they continued down the street.

"Yeah, but I need it!"

"Shut up boy!"

Billy then tackled Mandy and said while on top of her "Mandy, can you get me another nineteen Atomic Frenzy Cakes?"

Mandy got angry and punched Billy in the nose making him fall off of her stood up and said "Find something else to eat would yea?"

They then continued to walk down the sidewalk passing shops and other things. Just as they walked up a hill they saw a large pile of pink glowing cubes in the middle of the street. Not far from there they could see smoke coming from the power station as lights and other electronically devices flickering.

Just then Billy started running toward the pile of pink cubes and said "Cool! Glowing Candy!"

Mandy grabbed Billy by the shirt and said "Stop that is not Candy!"

Grim walked next to them and said to Billy "It's Energon you idiot! Ta are powerful; cubes of energy made of nature resources and raw energy."

Mandy looked at him confused and said "Why would there be Energon in the middle of the street with power going out everywhere?"

"Well it could be the transformers."

"Transformers?"

"Oh course Mandy. It's da Transformers main energy source."

"That doesn't explain why there is Energon in the middle of the street."

Billy was able to break free of Mandy's grip and ran toward the pile of Energon cubes grabbed one and took a bite of one. A big shock of power went though Billy making him turn black and said "Ha Ha, Zesty Candy...I'm and not feeling so good."

"I told you not eat it." Mandy said to him watching Billy continually eating the rest of the cube.

Grim walked away from them to the other side of the pile to think about this. Took his scythe and hit the pile with the back of it. He couldn't figure out why the transformers would search for energy here.

Grim then said to himself "Hmm…why would da transformers search for energy in Endsville?"


	2. Energy Collectors

**Starscream: **Wait! This isn't right! What happened to _Xiaolin Transformers_!

**Me: **Well I thought I should take a break I am at a writter's block you know!

**Dexter: **Okay come on then make something up for it!

**Me: **Right Dexter it's just that easy huh?

**Crypto: **Yep I mean how hard can it be?

**Me:** What a min...thais isn't right! Dexter you're not supposed to be here till my next fan fiction! And Crypto you're only in one of my fani fictions! What makes you think I am going to make another!

**Starscream:** Whatever...wasn't this going to be a comic though?

**Me: **Yeah well...I suck at drawing and I like typing more than drawing so it's a fan fiction now.

**Grim:** OKAY can we just continue this stupid story.

**Me: **Yeah we can, but can you two make the disclamer for me.

**Grim and Starscream:** Matthew Moore doesn't have rights or ownership to Hasbro's _Transformers _or Maxwell Atoms' _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_.

**Me: **Thank ye now then lets continue

* * *

**Chapter 2** Energy Collectors

The Decepticons were at the local power station at Endsville stealing energy so they could conquer Cybertron and the universe. Thundercracker and Skywarp were collecting energy from the conductors inside, Soundwave was making empty Energon cubes, Rumble and Frenzy were caring the empty cubes to Thundercracker and Skywarp, and Starscream was taking the filled Energon cubes to a pile of filled ones in the middle of a street while Megatron was just watching his men do all the work.

"Hey Starscream would you hurry up! Were running out of room to place the filled Energon cubes!" Skywarp complained as Starscream was coming back from taking the Energon to the designated spot for pick up.

"Will you Shut up! I have better things to do then take orders from a worthless teleporting jet like you when I have to worry about taking orders form our no good leader Megatron!" Starscream yelled back picking up a few more cubes.

"Worthless teleporting jet why you little" Skywarp said about to tackle Starscream.

Thundercracker stopped filling the energy cube to see them about to fight and said "Will you two knock it off! We have a job to do and I don't need you two fighting and no work gets done!"

"Whatever." Starscream said walking away from them with the stack of Energon cubes.

--

Megatron was with Soundwave outside the power station as Soundwave was making the empty Energon cubes.

"Excellent Soundwave, Excellent. Thanks to your discovery of this nearly forgot location. Teletraan I won't be able to detect us and the Autobots won't even know it till it's too late." Megatron said laughing.

"Correct Megatron, the Autobots are unaware of Endsville because of the low dependence of the city. And Laserbeak has disabled Teletraan I's short wave receiver." Soundwave said to him continually making empty Energon cubes.

"Soon all of Earth's energy will be mine!"

Starscream walked out the power station through the hole Megatron made so they could get in and steal the energy carrying Energon cubes. Megatron went next him and ordered him to place the energy near the pile of other ones.

-_The_ _Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_-

"Billy! You'll die eating all that Energon." Mandy said watching Billy continually eating the pile of Energon cubes.

Grim still ignored them and was still puzzled about why the transformers would take energy from Endsville of all places. Just as he was about to hit the Energon cubes with the back of his scythe again he heard some loud heavy stomping behind him.

"What was dat sound?" Grim said turning around to see a giant a red and silver with black head and red eyes about 50 to 70 feet tall robot.

"Humans!" Starscream said putting down the Energon next to him aiming his laser gun attached to his arm at Grim.

Grim threw his Scythe in the air in fear and ran away. The sickle twirled in the air and then landed on Starscream's left foot.

"Ah!" Starscream yelled as the Scythe pierced through his armor as sparks was coming from his foot.

Billy turned his head to see the robot and said "Cool! Giant transforming robot!"

Mandy said nothing and just backed away in fear as Grim was running away from the scene. Mandy then noticed that the robot was only concentrating on Grim and said "Well, we'll see how Grim will handle this.

Starscream then aimed his Null Ray at Grim and said "This will teach you!" Starscream then fired his ray. The pink laser electric blast hit Grim and it made him fall into ash and pile of bones.

Billy then jumped off the pile of Energon cubes and walked over to Grim. He then pointed at him and said "Hey, looks like the robot cooked you up good!"

Grim was laying his head on the pile of his ashes and yelled "SHUT UP BILLY!"

-_Transformers More than Meets the Eye_-

Megatron and Soundwave head Starscream's Null ray fire in distance. Megatron was surprised to see that. He was more than sure that the Autobots wouldn't find out that they were here. Megatron and Soundwave ran to the where they heard the laser fire. When they arrived they saw Starscream aiming his null ray at a small boy with a red cap, a big pink nose, blue jeans, and a white shirt with a blue line in the middle section.

"STARSCREAM! I told you place the Energon to this location not mess with the humans!" Megatron yelled.

Mandy walked out of the large white transformer and said "Great, two transformers."

* * *

**Me: **Well now for the third chapter 

**Starscream:** Wait why don't you ask for reviews like everyone else on this site.

**Me: **Well, I don't want to force them to make a review they can make one if they so desire not if I so desire.

**Mandy:** But you want one don't you?

**Me: **Personally I don't care if they don't want to review or not.

**Grim**: Fine I'll do it! Send in some stupid reviews!

**Me:** Don't listen, I am not giving any pressure.


	3. The Bet

**Me: **Now then lets continue

**Grim: **About time mon. What took you?

**Me: **School, Sword fencing, that kind of thing.

**Starscream: **Yeah, unfortuatly we can't do ourseleves because we need a stupid author to continue this.

**Me: **Facts of life. Now then let us continue.

* * *

**Chapter 3** The bet

Starscream removed the scythe from his foot and threw it into a building, stood up and said "But Megatron these humans were…well…eating the Energon."

Megatron glared at as if he was talking to an idiot that didn't even know how to transform and said "Are you that stupid?"

"Megatron I'm serious the boy was eating all the Energon!"

"If you expect me to-" Megatron was then tapped on the shoulder by Soundwave and turned to him. "Soundwave what is it?"

Soundwave then pointed to Billy on top of the pile of Energon cubes eating them. Megatron then lowered his optic covers at the stupidity of the human and that Starscream was telling the truth for once. Billy ignored them and continued to eat the pile of Energon cubes but then he started to glow in pinkish yellow color. Soundwave attempted to get him off but when he touched him he gave a quick shock and pulled his hand back.

Grim then put himself back together and the ashes turned back to his robe and appear next to Mandy and said "Oh, Great! Da Decepticons."

Mandy turned to Megatron and Starscream then to Grim and said "Decepticons? Transformers? What the heck is all this?"

Grim sighed and said "Okay, I'll give da short version. Transformers are giant robots capable of turning into vehicles and weapons dat are from da planet Cybertron. And da Decepticons and da Autobots crash landed on Earth in order to collect energy so day can reenergize demselves and conquer da Universe."

"Then who are the Autobots?"

"Da Autobots are basically da opposite of da Decepticons."

"So where are they?"

"Dat's a good Question. Where are da Autobots?"

Megatron got frustrated with the pointless conversation turned to Grim and Mandy. Megatron turned to them and said "Don't get your hopes up humans. The Autobots don't know what happening and they can't find out."

Billy finished the pile of Energon cubes and while walking to the pile that Starscream just brought he said "How come?"

Megatron turned to the small boy and said "Because no one can contact them and this area is nearly forgotten making energy easy to- WILL SOMEONE GET THAT STUPID BOY FROM EATING ALL THE ENERGON!"

Starscream raised his null ray at Billy and was about to fire. Out of nowhere Soundwave jumped him preventing him to fire. Starscream pushed Soundwave off and said "What are you doing?"

Soundwave shook his head and said "He is filled and on top of raw Energon. Laser fire would cause a powerful explosion putting us in danger and losing all the Energon."

Megatron himself tried to grab Billy but when he touched him a huge jolt of electricity shocked him making him fall back landing on the ground.

Grim used his power to grab his scythe and said "Dat's it! Dat's all you have to do stop Megatron!"

Starscream walked over to Megatron to see him and saw him on the ground with his optics lights off. Starscream filled with joy then yelled "I'm finally leader of the Decepticons!"

Soundwave just looked at him not really taking a liking to Starscream.

Just then Megatron reactivated and saw Starscream on the right of taking his stand as new leader. Megatron growled slid his arm on the ground making Starscream trip. Megatron stood up and said "If you were to claim leadership, make sure I actually dead you fool." He then punched him as soon as Starscream got up.

Mandy stared at Starscream and saw an interest in him. His cruel, evil charm, and his ambition for leadership of the second in command Air Commander somehow got to her. Almost the same way Grim did to her when they first met. Not romantically of course but saw him somewhat as another…tool.

Grim then noticed the awkward expression on Mandy's face and said "Uh are you okay child."

Mandy shook her and said "Huh what, uh yeah I'm fine."

Megatron turned back to Billy still eating the Energon and yelled "Again I ask why hasn't anyone stop that boy from eating all the Energon!"

"We have no way of getting him off the pile of Energon cubes." Soundwave said

Megatron walked to the boy and aimed his fusion cannon at him and said "Stop eating all the Energon! And get off of that."

Billy stopped eating the cube for a second and said "Oh yeah well why should I?"

"If you don't you'll be nothing but particles!"

"Yeeeaaah, but you see. (Speaking really fast) Ihaveconsumedalargequantityofrawenergymakingmehighlyexplosive.Soifyoublewmeup alloffyouincludingeveryonewithinfortyblockradiuswoulddesintegrate. (I have consumed a large quantity of raw energy making me highly explosive. So if you blew me up all of you including everyone within forty block radius would disintegrate) Sooooo, I don't have to." He said then continuing to eat the rest the Energon cube.

Megatron growled at the boy's statement and then aimed his fusion cannon at Grim and Mandy. Grim laughed nervously and started to run away but Mandy grabbed his robe so he couldn't leave.

Mandy looked at Megatron dead in his optics actually making Megatron feel uneasy. So much he actually lowered his fusion cannon. Mandy then said "Now that I have your attention Megatron. May be we can work out a deal."

Megatron looked at her questionably and said "What are you talking about?"

"I mean I can get Billy to stop eating all your Energon if you give me something in return."

Megatron twitched one of his optics and then turned to Billy who was still eating all of the Energon and then back to Mandy. He then said "Okay then what do you want?"

"I want you're second in command, Starscream."

Starscream looked at Megatron with a worried face. Although Megatron thought it was a pretty ridicules wager also.

"Megatron you're not actually considering to really give me to them do you?" Starscream complained.

"Stop your wining! Despite the fact you are the reason why I have fall backs in my plans you are too valuable to the Decepticon cause."

Starscream gave a quick sigh of relief. Grim also gave a quick sigh in relief. Grim really didn't want a transformer living with him making his life more badly than it already is.

Mandy gave a neutral look at Megatron's decision which actually caught Megatron's attention. She then said "Then how about a bet?"

Megatron raised an optic and said "Okay what are the terms?"

"Well, if I win I get Starscream and if you win you get _The Grim Reaper _and Billy off your Energon cubes."

Grim widened his eye sockets and said "Mandy you can be serious! I don't want to spend da rest of my time with da Decepticons!"

Mandy punched Grim in the leg and said "You'll do what tell you bonehead!"

At the same time Megatron stood up and rubbed his chin and Starscream went to him and said "Megatron Please don't risk it."

Megatron ignored Starscream and started to think about. Even though not really thought of, transformers really do have souls. That being their spark which is the heart and soul of a transformer. And Megatron knows actually the human Grim Reaper was the same as the transformer Grim Reaper. So in short if the Decepticons have control of Grim…well…THE AUTOBOTS ARE SCREWED!

Megatron finally acknowledge Starscream and said "But why not Starscream? This is a deal we can't pass up besides this will be an easy win for the Decepticons." Megatron then turned to Mandy and said "We accept your terms. What is the bet?"

Both Starscream and Grim looked at their masters in worry about what events were about to occur.

"A simple fight between Starscream and Grim, whoever falls first is the loser. If Grim wins I get Starscream and if Starscream wins you get Grim." Mandy proposed.

Megatron laughed and said "I Accept!" he then turned to Starscream and said "You better not screw this up like you do everything else Starscream!"

Billy while still eating a cube then said "Cool we're going to have a transformer as our best friend forever too!"

* * *

**Me:** Now for a fun chapter

**Grim: **Are you joking mon! Me against a transformer! How will this work!

**Starscream:** This will be easy for me maybe!

**Matthew:** Seriously man your at a writers block and you make this crap!

**Me:** Oh come on...wait what are you doing here? You not even in this Universe! Your not even a Character from a show. Your just Character I made for my other stories. First Dexter and Crypto then...I mean who else is next Armada Starscream?

**Armada Starscream:** I am getting board can hurry up with this can you continue _Xiaolin Transformers_.

**Me:** (remains neutral) I'm going to start Chapter 4

* * *

Yeah don't worry that was something going in my head You don't have to read _Xiaolin Transformers _or anything although I am at a writters block. That is basically the only truth in these talking things between the Characters and myself. 


	4. Death vs Starscream

**Starscream**: Okay! This Chapter took too long to make what took you this time!

**Me**: Well...Same reason...and I got two new games.

**Billy**: Cool! Which games?

**Me**: _Twisted Metal BLACK_ and_ Ed, Edd, n' Eddy the Mis-Edventures _

**Grim**: Ed, Edd, n' Eddy? Why don't you get our games!

**Me**: I got your game for the PS2 and Game Boy advanced you idoit! And I got the PS2 game for Transformers too so don't say anything Starscream!

**Starscream**: Whatever...

**Me**: Now then let's continue the story.

* * *

**Chapter 4** Death vs. Starscream

"Hey Starscream what's taking ya? We're running out of room to put the filled Energon Cubes." A voice said behind them.

All of them turned to see two human size transformers. One was purple with a red optic ban and the other was red, black, and gold with a red optic ban. They were both holding a small stack of Energon cubes.

Megatron then said to them "Ah Rumble and Frenzy. You're just in time to meet our newest member."

Both Rumble and Frenzy looked at each other and then turned back to Megatron and said "Okay uh…who?"

"Why Death himself. Now pay attention! Get Thundercracker and Skywarp and tell them to get out here immediately. They need to watch this fight."

Rumble and Frenzy simply nodded, placed the cubes they brought down and walked back to the power station to get Thundercracker and Skywarp.

Grim was still shocked that Mandy was making him do this. Really for him it was a lose-lose situation. If he wins he has to go back to Mandy and Billy and the newest addition to the group that being Starscream. And if he loses he starts a new life with the Decepticons and now taking orders from Megatron. It's kind of hard to say who he would want to be ordered by. Mandy is spoiled brat that makes Grim misuse his powers and makes him do humiliating things. And what he knows of Megatron he would make him break the rules of life and death and force him to get rid of all the Autobots and Megatron would conquer the Universe.

Starscream was in shock too. Knowing that his life of being a Decepticon Air Commander could change to be a slave to two mere children for as long as he functions. He really didn't fear Grim or not being able to stop him but he was Death. Knowing that the one he was fighting was the one to control the forces of life and death. But he still didn't worry he was sure he could stop the skeleton human and then kill the other kids. Even if he did lose against Grim he would still be able to kill the two kids and return to the Decepticons. So he really didn't worry although that didn't mean he wasn't going to try and win. If he loses this he would be the laughing stock on Cybertron and it would be awhile till he could show his face again.

Just then Rumble and Frenzy returned with the two Decepticon jets.

Mandy took a quick look at all the Decepticons and then they all to another street in Endsville that was more open and less populated. But the only place that was is the street Billy and Mandy lived on. They made it to the location by walking and Grim lagging behind because he was seeing how much his life stunk.

The Decepticons were on the right of the street and Billy and Mandy were on the left of the street. All the Decepticons just sat on the ground and leaned on peoples houses', as Mandy and Billy were on top of Mandy's house. Billy brought all the Energon cubes that were left-including the ones Rumble and Frenzy brought- and continued to eat them.

Starscream and Grim took opposite sides of the street ready to fight. Grim span his scythe around and stood ready. Starscream cocked his null rays and stood ready.

Megatron and Mandy on opposite sides of the street stood in the middle of them.

Megatron then said "This fight will determine the fate of each others life. As the female flesh creature and I have agreed that if Starscream wins we get the Grim Reaper."

Mandy interrupted and said "And we also agreed that if Grim wins we get Starscream."

Megatron simply nodded and sat down with his fellow Decepticons. Mandy returned back the roof of her house sitting next to Billy which was still eat the piles of Energon Cubes.

"You better win Bonehead!" Mandy yelled at Grim which Grim nervously nodded.

"You better not screw this up Starscream like you do everything else!" Megatron yelled which also made Starscream nervous.

Just then Soundwave flew in the air between Starscream and Grim and said "Battle rule agreed. A one on one battle with The Grim Reaper and Air Commander Starscream; no extra assistance for either side. Battle is to begin in 3, 2, 1 FIGHT!" Soundwave then flew out of the way between them.

Starscream aimed both his null ray at Grim and fired at him. Grim powered his scythe's blade and deflected Starscream's laser blasts back at him. Starscream dodged the deflected laser and this time powered one of his null rays and fired a pink beam. Grim took his scythe and powered the blade again, span is around. It then fired a powerful purple energy from his scythe and the two energy blasts collided. The two of them struggled firing their energy blasts.

"Starscream! You better plan on winning this!" Megatron yelled.

"Grim! You lose this, I'll make sure that your life with the Decepticons is a living-" Mandy was cut off by Billy saying "Coming on Grim! Kick that obsolete piece of crud out of Endsville!"

Just as Starscream and Grim were giving in full power with there weapons the collided powers were forming a purple and pink sphere of energy. It grew larger and larger as they both struggled to keep the orb of energy away from each other. But within a short while the contained energy was becoming too much. The orb of purple and green energy grew and wasn't able to stay in the orb. Sparks of energy were coming around them.

Mandy saw that this was going to be big so she grabbed Billy while he was holding eight Energon cubes and jumped off the roof and landed in her backyard to ensure their safety.

Megatron was also aware that this was going to be big. He and all the Decepticons flew into the air from a far distance from the orb of energy in order to insure their safety.

Grim and Starscream stood their struggling with their powers in order to stop each other. Just as they were about to give a full blast with their weapons, the orb exploded and radiated energy around them. Grim flew far away and blew apart. As Starscream was blown away sliding on the road destroying his jet boosters on his feet and his right null ray was destroyed. The radiation energy blew apart Mandy's home and others people's homes to rubble but she and Billy remanded unharmed. Heavy impact hit the Decepticons but they were able to handle it. After the smoke cleared they saw Grim apart next to his scythe and Starscream lying on the ground on the middle of the street. Mandy cautiously looked around after explosion to see what happened. She climbed over the rubble and saw nothing but what looked like a wasteland. Megatron and the other Decepticons returned to land and also looked around for either of them.

Just then in front of Mandy, bones from all over came together and Grim appeared in front of her without his robe.

"Well…dat was new from a Transformer." Grim said forming a black orb in his hand which then flew up in the swirled down him and he then appeared back in his robe.

"Well at least you won." Mandy said nonchalantly.

Megatron flew to where Starscream was on the ground and yelled "Starscream! Get up!"

Grim then used his powers to grab his scythe and said "So I say we-" Grim was cut off by hearing something metal rise up.

They all turned to see Starscream getting up and was angry. He then growled and said "This is not over."

Starscream stood up and aimed his last null ray at Grim. All the Decepticons were cheering Starscream on. Grim gave a quick smile and said "So you think you are stronger den me? GWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Grim then used his power to enlarge himself as to be the same size as Starscream. Starscream backed away from Grim surprised. Grim then span his scythe around and then point the bladed end of the scythe to give Starscream's neck and said "Let's rock."

Megatron and the other Decepticons backed away them as Billy continued to eat Energon cubes and Mandy stood still waiting for something to happen between the two.

Grim was about to push the scythe to Starscream's neck but then grabbed the end of the scythe. Grim tried to get it of his hands but Starscream was strong and was trying to get the scythe from him. The two of them fought for the scythe for a good three minuets.

Starscream then got an idea to get the scythe and win this. He then opened his missal launchers and fired two missals. They both blew Grim away from him and the scythe. The scythe was now floating in the middle street. Starscream walked up to it and grabbed it slowly.

Starscream took the scythe and pointed it at Grim and said "Now, I Starscream, am now the controller of life and death!"

Mandy backed away slowly and found fear in Starscream. Megatron backed away from Starscream knowing where he was going with this. As Grim just rubbed his skull and gave an evil grin that Starscream could not see. Just then all the Decepticons flew out of the area.

Megatron noticed them flying off and said "Where do you think you're going!"

Soundwave turned and said "Starscream is now in control of us all it is best we do not mess with him."

"Get back here or I'll-"

"What Megatron?" Starscream said behind him now pointing the scythe at him.

Megatron turned to him and backed away.

"Come on Megatron, don't tell me you can't insult me or not give me the respect I deserve because I now wield the powers of life and death."

Starscream walked toward Megatron slowly and still pointed the scythe to him. Megatron then said "Starscream you won. Just hand over the scythe for we don't know what it is capable of yet."

"Don't even try! I don't think you understand the situation here Megatron. But I can clear it up for you if you give me one request."

Megatron remained silent.

"Give me the title of leader of the Decepticons! And if you do I'll let you live and maybe even give you my old job as second in command."

"You may control the powers of the Grim Reaper but that won't convince that you are no more powerful than me!" Megatron then lifted his fusion cannon at him.

Starscream took the scythe and tried to fire something from the scythe but nothing happened. He shook it, swung it, wave it, nudged it, everything! But nothing made the scythe work.

Grim stood up-still in a transformer size- and laughed and said "You idiot Starscream. Do you think that a transformer can actually wield the power of Death?"

Starscream turned back to him pointing the scythe at him and said "You don't scary me reaper. I now wield all of your powers! It will take more than your tricks to fool me."

"If you were from Earth you could use it mon but…your not."

"No, I…uh."

Megatron blasts Starscream in the back and he falls over and loses the scythe. Grim walked over and took the scythe and pointed it at Starscream.

"Please! I surrender, You win stop!"

Mandy walked over to Megatron and said "Well I win the bet. Grim beat Starscream, with or without your interference and you know our deal."

Megatron really didn't care for Starscream anymore. He was always a down fall in his plans. And he hated his ambition for leadership and trying to become leader of the Decepticons. And know than he would be spending the rest of his life with this human girl, he knew he would pay and regret everything he has done to him and the Decepticons. And this last incident was the last straw. Even though he knows he was throwing away to destroy Optimus Prime forever, he just want to get rid of Starscream.

"Agreed…Grim defeated Starscream and that means you get him." Megatron then kneeled to Mandy's ear and whispered "Make his life a living hell!"

"No problem Megatron. And for your good co-operation I'll get Billy to stop eating your Energon." She turned to Billy "Come on Billy and leave all the Energon cubes."

Billy threw the half eaten Energon cube and said "O come on just one cube?"

"No Billy you eaten too much energy."

The golden glowing Billy moaned and walked away from the last few Energon cubes.

--

Grim then went back to his normal size and said "Well, Starscream. It seems dat I win and you now da bet…(lowers voice) your stuck with me with Billy and Mandy."

Starscream was still on the ground and said "Don't worry about it. I'll kill them when I'm repaired."

"Can't do it mon. Even if you tired you can't kill her. It's not her time. Not even I, da Grim Reaper! Master of da forces of life and death can kill her. Believe me…I've tried."

"You can't just change when she dies or something!"

"Nope…I can't…it's out of my job description."

Starscream sighed and stood and decided not to fight it anymore. Grim was right. He lost against him and now his life is to change forever. He can't kill Billy and Mandy and Megatron wasn't going to let him go back to the Decepticons. It was pointless to fight it any longer.

Grim took his scythe and fired a green beam at Starscream and it made him green for a second. After the green glow around him went away he appeared fully repaired.

They both walked over to Megatron and Mandy with the other Decepticons. Megatron than flew out of the area and while in the air he turned back and said "You even think of returning back to the Decepticons or break the bet you'll regret it!" He then flew out of the area.

"Have fun with your new leader Screamer!" Thundercracker laughed flying away with the others.

"Yeah, don't forget to fly them to school!" Rumble snickered as he followed Thundercracker.

--

After which all the Decepticons left with the remaining Energon cubes leaving only the four of them. At the demolished street of Endsville and Billy and Mandy's houses they stared at it.

Billy than jumped Starscream giving him an extreme shock on Starscream making him fall over with Billy than said "Yah! We got our own transformer as a best friend forever!"

Starscream was knocked out from the shock.

Mandy put on rubber gloves on and grabbed Billy and took him off of Starscream in which he soon reawakes.

Mandy than walked over to Starscream and said "Well Starscream you're now my best friend forever. Just like Grim. In which means…I OWN YOU!"

Starscream let out a depressed sigh and Grim only laughed to himself. He remembers when it happened to him. It felt good to see Mandy do it to someone else.

Mandy than turned to Grim and said "What are you laughing about Bonehead!"

Grim was still smiling and said "Uh…nothing."

"Good, now I order both of you go rebuild this street of Endsville!"

Both Grim and Starscream groaned and went to do as they were told.

* * *

**Me**: One last Chapter

**Starscream**: Oh great now I'm stuck with Grim and two childern flesh creatures.

**Mandy**: What was that Starscream?

**Starscream**: (Growls) Nothing.

**Grim**: Well at least I'm not left out.

**Me**: Oh, for future refrence there may be a sequal to this if I don't get out of this writter's block.

**Billy**: YAH!

**Mandy**: (starcastily) Wow...

**Starscream**: Whatever...

**Grim**: Whatever mon I don't even care anymore!


	5. A New way of life

**Me**: Well this it the Ending.

**Starscream**: I guess this came out okay.

**Grim**: Yeah It could have came out better but it was okay.

**Me** Yeah I know. Maybe the Sequal will be better.

* * *

**Chapter 5** The start of a new life

Within a couple hours Grim and Starscream were able to repair all the houses and other damage on the street of Endsville. Because of Grim's powers and Starscream's immense size they were able to repair the street. After they were finished they went to Billy and Mandy in front of Mandy's house.

"All finished…Mandy." Grim growled.

"Yeah…" Starscream added also growling.

"Well done you two. Now to explain to you Starscream how everything works around here."

"Alright…"

Mandy's neck all of a sudden got tired of looking up to Starscream for two reasons: one if anyone is to be looked up to it is going to be her and two because she didn't want to keep yelling just to talk or order him around. She already knew how to solve this problem.

She turned her head to Grim and said "Grim I order you to use your scythe to shirk Starscream to human size."

Starscream looked down to Mandy worried and yelled "WHAT!"

Grim span his scythe and said "Uh…as you wish."

Grim fired a red energy from his scythe from Starscream. The energy covered Starscream and he started to shrink. Grim then stop shrinking Starscream when he stood to be the same size as himself.

"What the?!" Starscream yelled at seeing what Grim done.

Mandy nodded at Grim and then said "Now then since we now have two best friends. We will be having one of you two at each others house."

Billy jumped on Starscream and said "Yeah! I get Screamer!"

Like before a big jolt of electricity went through Starscream making him fall over and was knocked out. Mandy again pulled him away and Starscream reawaked once again. He stood up without saying anything waiting for Mandy to continue.

"Okay than now that Billy will leave you alone now I can tell you the terms. Every week we switch off. Billy will have you for one week and I get Grim for one week. And after that week we switch off." Mandy said to Starscream.

Billy was full of joy to their new best friend forever but he was still full of energy with Mandy noticed.

Mandy then walked away with Billy and said "We'll be back."

Grim took Starscream inside Mandy's house to see it but all they did was go to the couch and sit there. Starscream was tired of waiting so he broke the silence.

"So how did you do it?"

Grim turned to him and said "What?"

"How are you stuck with these two?"

"Well, it's a long story but I'll tell you. You see. A couple of years back I went to get da soul of Billy's hamster. But Billy and Mandy didn't let me unless I'd play dem in a game. In order to confirm da deal I told dem that I would be der best friend forever. Well to make a long story short I lost at a game of limbo and well…dat's it mon."

Starscream gave a short chuckle and said "And I thought my reason being with them forever was pathetic."

"Hey! It's my job. I take souls and take dem to heaven or da Underworld and I am not supposed to take souls too early or too late unless day beat me. And dat's what happened."

Just then the power in the house went out but then came back on. Mandy walked inside to see Starscream and Grim on the couch in which she sat in the middle of the two.

"Where's Billy?" Grim asked taking the remote and turning on the TV.

"I'm using him for free energy right now." Mandy responded.

Grim and Starscream looked out the window to Billy glowing with to electric clamps on his ears in which the clamps came from the house. By doing that Mandy was having free energy.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about being shocked out of commission anymore." Starscream said leaning on the arm of the couch.

"Well till Billy runs out of energy within him you're staying here." Mandy stated.

The three of them just sat there for the rest of the day watching TV. Starscream the whole time was dreading the whole thing but he let it go. According to Grim and Megatron he could not leave this whole predicament. Even the plan he made incase he did lose was pointless. So he was just in the process of accepting the whole thing.

"I wonder how the Decepticons are doing." Starscream whispered.

--

Well when Megatron thought he eliminated a problem it turns out he made a bigger problem. Because of Starscream's high position; he held the Decepticons together pretty well. The Decepticons have been losing more battles now and the Decepticons morale is falling apart rather quickly. Although Megatron had a plan incase something happened to any of his high ranking Decepticons. Shockwave and Megatron have been working on stolen cloning technology they got from the Quintessons He made clones of all his Decepticon warriors including Starscream. After perfecting it Megatron activated the clone Starscream named Sunstorm. The yellow and orange seeker was just as intelligent and skilled as Starscream although his attitude was rather different. He was unquestionably more loyal to Megatron and other high Decepticon officers. Despite the fact the Decepticons were falling back into place not many Decepticons like Sunstorm and would rather have Starscream back although not all of them know what happened to Starscream…

--

_One Week Later_

Starscream transformed back to robot mode after taking Billy and Mandy to school and landed at Billy's house. He walked in to see Grim looking at the TV boringly.

"Hey Starscream, How did it go?" Grim asked uninterested.

Starscream sat on the opposite side of the couch and murmured "Well Mandy didn't insult me the entire way like she usually does."

"Ah." Grim said sarcastically.

Just then a beeper went off. Grim went to his robe and took out his PDA. It showed that a 'Logan Dinozzo' was a person he was soon to reap. Grim sighed and took his scythe next to the couch to leave.

"Where are you going?" Starscream asked not really caring.

"Just going out to do me job. Want to come along?" Grim asked with a little more positive in his voice.

Starscream had nothing better to do so he decided to go along with to watch him do his job.

"Whatever. Anything's better than watching these pathetic Earth television transmissions."

* * *

Yeah I Know That the Story of Sunstorm isn't completely accurit but than again it is called a Fan Fiction. 


End file.
